Stay With Me
by Mr. E 13
Summary: Feeling unable to hold his own Stiles just needs a night to know he's not alone and feels needed...enter tall, dark and wolfy. Warnings: underage sex, fluff, smut, cliffhangers FIRST TEEN WOLF FIC
1. Guess It's True I'm No Good

So much blood.

Not that blood was a new sight to Stiles, carnage, was an almost weekly occurrence with the company he kept. The only difference was to whom the blood, on his hands, belonged.

Allison. The memory of her cold body and the warmth of her blood as he helped carry her from the woods, sung through his memory like a song he wanted desperately to forget.

She had been thrown in the rough of it how many times now, and somehow like a cat she always managed to land on her feet. Whether it was through combat skill, weaponry or Scott's blind devotion to her. But this time was different.

Her combat savvy and even her blades failed her in the ambush they happened upon. She had been ripped open like a Christmas package, frail human skin no match for the adamantium like claws of an rogue wolf. Her abdomen looked like carrots after you put them through a salad shredder, just like the one his dad used to...

_Dad, _Stiles thought to himself.

He never should have drug him into this mess. In reality it was really only a matter of time that his dad would have either put together his son and his friends constant connection the the blood and violence in Beacon Hills, or just happened to stumble upon something of the supernatural variety face to face. Stiles just couldn't continue to let his dad come up with dead end after dead end. The lines on his face had become to etched, worry always seeming to paint his forehead in a furrow.

Luckily his dad hadn't got the worst of it though. A dislocated shoulder, a broken arm and a mild concussion along with variously assorted cuts and bruises, he could've sustained these injuries in his normal duties. However, his guilt wouldn't stop rolling around in his stomach, it was nauseating and it made his head dizzy.

The fact that he seemed so useless, kept whirling in his gut. With no fighting skills and no supernatural force within to turn him into a vicious bundle of claws and fangs, not even the knowledge to handle a gun...it was a heavy weight, and right now it threatened to crush him.

"You know they're gonna be alright, right?"

This was one of those odd moments when Derek was more man than wolf. Actually Derek had been oddly accommodating all night, but Stiles wasn't used to him seeming so human. He had offered to give Stiles a ride home after his father insisted that he didn't need a babysitter, and with Scott and Mr. Argent pacing holes in the floor waiting for Allison to come out of surgery (there was just too much tension there to stand). His dad didn't _need _him, no one _needed_ him. So Stiles took the offer with little convincing.

"Yeah," Stiles replied weakly, not moving his head from where it rested on the car window he was slumped against. He lazily watched the trees go by as Derek's camaro eased down the rain soaked streets. He could feel the blood still drying into his skin, under his nails...the scent of hot metal cloyed at his nose threatening his knotted stomach to heave.

Derek gripped the steering wheel while watching Stiles with his peripheral vision. He couldn't understand why the younger man was taking this night so particularly hard. This wasn't necessarily a _new _situation, but sadness circled him like a tropical storm and as he continued to keep an eye on him he saw the tremor in his hands and the glassy look in his eyes belying of what must be running through the younger man's mind.

The rest of the ride was silent.

"You wanna come in for a while? We could watch a movie or something..." Stiles asked.

It was obvious he didn't want to be alone, and honestly Derek felt this unyielding need from somewhere out of sight to make sure he was alright, "Sure".

It was barely anything but Derek was almost certain a grin tugged at the corner of Stiles' mouth as he exited the car and walked up the porch, unlocking the door. This fact made Derek feel relieved knowing that he was easing some burden the boy had placed on himself.

"I'm gonna go shower real quick, feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I'll be right back."

Derek watched the boy disappear up the stairs, and feeling a little out of his element, shoved his hands deep in his pockets, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Derek had little trouble finding the kitchen, and rummaging through the cabinets he soon found what he needed to make a little something to fend of the cold, tired feeling that had settled into his muscles.

He was rummaging through Stiles' DVD collection when the boy came into his room from the bathroom across the hall. Draped in nothing but a towel, his skin was still pink from the hot water and obvious signs of scrubbing, small tufts of steam rose from his flesh in the cool air.

"What's this?" Stiles asked, picking up a steaming mug, that had been sat on his computer desk.

"You said to help myself," the wolf replied, holding up a mug of his own.

"Oh," the brunette took a tentative sip, "Oh! This is good," another sip, "like surprisingly good."

Derek huffed, furrowing his brown as if to ask what that was supposed to mean.

"Not that I..." unsure of how to amend his implication he just took another sip of the spicy chocolate beverage, and stood awkwardly to the side of his bed.

"You know that you're still naked right?" the Alpha said lifting an unruly brow.

Stiles wasn't naked, he was still in a towel, but Derek found him distracting, to look at and to smell. He smelled like soap, teenage hormones and something he couldn't quite place. He watched the pale teen as he gathered up something to wear for pajamas and dashed back across the hall.

When Stiles returned, Derek had given up the search for a movie and instead had turned on the TV and was splayed across the bed in a rag-doll like fashion, jacket thrown over a chair off to the side. Stiles sat down on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at a commercial, not really caring what it was about.

Silence blanketed the room as the two men sat, the television offering the only sound in the household.

Stiles couldn't keep from replaying the night in his head, in particular his inability to hold his own and the brave efforts of his father to do his part, leading to his hospitalization. There was a burning feeling behind his eyes that sank into his sinuses. It wasn't exactly crying but a silent tear ran down his cheek, determined to have something other than silence in the room.

Derek picked up the sounds coming from Stiles, not humanly audible, the boy probably wasn't aware of them himself but they stirred him from his stupor. He lay there for a minute, unsure of whether to say anything, but in the end he was pulled by a need to make sure the boy was OK, joining him on the edge of the bed. He looped and arm around the smaller man's shoulders and took a deep breath.


	2. Nights Never Go How You Seem To Plan

**AN: this is my first Teen Wolf fic. I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this story, so review if you want more. Also not sure if I'm pulling these two OOC, so let me know, but be gentle. **

" You OK?" Derek asked.

"No."

The wolf's arm was warm, if not hot, but not in an uncomfortable way. The warmth melted into his shoulders where it lay, relaxing him. Silent tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"You up to talking about it?"

Stiles leaned his head back in an attempt to clear his eyes and nose, "No? Maybe? I don't know?" He let out a ragged breath.

Derek gave him a light punch with his free hand, "Hit me with it, cause you know this super hearing thing...makes me a pretty good listener."

Stiles gave a weak laugh appreciating the humor that was injected into the situation.

"It's just. Tonight. I was no help. People_ I_ care about got hurt...God knows how Allison is gonna come through and I'm... just here. Just ...dead weight. A walking chew toy."

"That hasn't ever stopped you before," Derek replied flatly.

_Silence_

Derek worried his statement might have been a little cold. It wasn't meant to be, but that didn't mean it might not sting. It was just that Stiles had always seemed so resilient. He could be...well he could be down right annoying, infuriating, exasperating but he always had energy and laughter and ideas, not to mention the endless sarcasm. He just always seemed to bounce back...not tonight though it seemed.

"You know I'm still a virgin?"

Derek let his arm slide from the brunette's back, and knitted his brows in confusion at him. He knew this, he wasn't sure why, or more importantly why it mattered.

"And you know I'm not right?"

This conversation had taken an odd turn.

Stiles ignored Derek's answer knowing he didn't get where he was going.

"Not only am I dead weight to the pack, I'm a virgin too. No poke, no power, no use."

Derek's eyes darkened in confusion, as he also tried to not laugh at the last words offered by the teen.

"If it was me instead of Allison. If I was the one...no one would be there right now, waiting on me to pull through...or not."

"That's not true."

"Who would be there _you, Scott, dad. _That's not what I mean. I mean _there_ for me. Someone whose world would be forever changed if I were too...you know not make it. Some one who loves me outside of familial obligation."

The tears that had creeped out before flowed heavy now, as Stiles' voice began to hitch.

"I want to matter. If not to the battle, than to just to someone. I might not ever be able to great fighter, I might not ever be a wolf or some other creature of the night, but I can matter can't I? Can't I just have one thing? I just want to feel n-needed."

The last words caught in his throat. He knew this sounded weak. He sounded effeminate, and maybe this was making his case for why he was so utterly un-necessary. Unwanted.

He couldn't hold his voice much less a gun or a knife, so why then would he think he could even hold the affection of someone. Male, female, he had twice as many options as most guys his age...but no takers. Not a single one.

Then there was a thumb, a very warm thumb, gently brushing away the tears that had stained his face.

Nothing was said between boy and wolf.

Derek relaxed his face in a way that could almost be called a smile.

"You matter Stiles."

Derek had never realised how bright those amber eyes were until right now, when he was inches away, Stiles heartbeat racing in his ears, and the saline scent of sadness giving way to the spike of heated arousal.

Stiles held his breath, unsure of what was about to happen. He could feel his heart racing, making his fingers numb with his excitement. Derek's proximity washed him not only in the searing wolf heat but also in the smell of wet earth, patchouli cologne, and sweat all of which mingled into a solid scent that was Derek Hale.

The distance between the two men's lips may have looked imperceptible to an onlooker, but in this moment to Stiles, it seemed like miles. The heat and the taste of the hot chocolate lingered between them, their breath mingling into a single one as Derek's heartbeat and breathing aligned to the boy millimeters away from his lips.

Derek with little reluctance closed the gap and sealed his lips to the younger man's in a chaste kiss, worthy of the virginal purity of the boy before him. He felt a small grin form beneath his lips, and couldn't help but to return it as he pulled back a small smack audible as their lips parted.

Heads resting forehead to forehead, "I never imagined a wolf would kiss so softly."

"A wolf wouldn't, you forget, I am half man," Derek laughed.

The younger boy felt a jolt of electricity run the length of his spine at the implication presented.

"I didn't know wolves were um..."

"Gay?"

Derek earned a nervous laugh with his calm and simple reply.

"It's more instinct than sexual preference, wolves don't get as hung up on gender. Attraction and affection run deeper then sexual organs."

"I don't know if that's endearingly evolved or just kinda sleazy."

A small growl escaped from the older man's throat, "Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

The young boy happily conceded as Derek brought a hand to each side of his head, thumbs resting at his temples and pulled him in to another chaste kiss. Stiles smiled again under moist lips tasting of chocolate.

A gruff, _hmpff_, escaped from Derek's chest frustrated that the boy didn't seem to think he was wolf enough. It was irritating, cute, but irritating...much like Stiles.

Briskly yet with gentle force he turned the boy's head deepening the kiss. Unsurprisingly the boy's lips parted easily allowing him to suck his bottom lip in between his teeth pulling back eliciting the sound of a satisfied hiss.

Stiles was hungry for this. Although he was surprised as hell that it was Derek currently invading his mouth, in no way shape or from was he miffed about it. He tasted amazing, his tongue was amazing as it explored every ridge and curve his mouth had to offer.

Within the last year Derek had grown to be this brotherly influence in his life. A completely different animal (literally) to how their relationship had started. He had proven that his heart was into keeping his pack safe and the humans that associated with them that were by extension pack as well.

And now this, this was a turn. But hey not complaining.

Stiles had found Derek attractive the moment he had met him. More so when he found out he was a wolf, however thinking that the dark haired man was undoubtedly hetero exclusive had staved off any further intrigue.

Stubble raked across Stiles' cheek as wet kisses were peppered down his jaw, teeth nipping along the hollow just below. Derek inhaled the the scent of the boy in his arms. He filled his nose with the scent of soap, teenage musk and and something like citron. Something like a purr escaped in the back of Derek's throat.

Derek wanting to savour this moment, every single step, but Stiles' anxious energy had him struggling to keep his pace slow and even.

He allowed his right hand to trail down from the boy's face to his neck, from his collar to his chest...a single finger pausing to circle a hardened nipple beneath a worn cotton tee.

Stiles gasped sucking in the heated air, electricity singing across the teenager's skin.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Derek's fingers trailed down the slender torso before him until he reached the hem of Stile's shirt. He slithered a warm hand beneath the thin fabric to rest on the cool skin it enclosed. Enjoying the shivers that he felt from the muscles under the taut teenage flesh.

Stiles chuckled.

"What?" Derek asked, pulling his head away from the boys collar.

"Your hands," he placed his own hand over tops of the wolf's, "It's so...soft."

Derek's eyebrows joined in frustration.

"I always thought a werewolf's hands would be more rougher...more man-"

"Are you saying I have womanly hands?" Derek growled in response.

"uhh..."

Derek went to remove his hand, "If you don't like it."

"No!" Stiles pressed the man's hand back to his tempered flesh, "They're just not like I imagined. They're better."

The wolf's eyes flashed red as he deftly pulled the boy down to his back and perched above him, one hand holding his weight by the boy's head, a knee pressed between the hollow of boy's legs balancing him, "So you've imagined me touching you before?"

A thrill shot from the dark haired man's scalp all the way to the tip of his cock.

There was lust in Stiles' eyes as he answered, "It may have crossed my mind."

Derek's response was to lower his head, peppering kisses along the flesh being exposed, as his hand slid further up his lover's torso, taking the shirt with it. Stiles whimpering at the sensation of wet lips and coarse stubble, dragging across the sensitive flesh. Anxious the wolf moved to place a knee on either side of stiles hips and pull the boy's shirt over his head.

Stiles stopped grabbing his hand, stopping him with a heated look, "No. Rip it...rip it off."

Without a second thought, Derek's nails elongated and brutishly tore the thin shirt from the slender from beneath him. A low rumble cascading from his chest. Stiles gasped, excitement griping his body causing his groin to roll up the wolf's thigh, the hardened flesh in his shorts eager for friction.

Derek placed a large, once again human, hand on the boy's chest and forced him down, "Someone's eager," he taunted. The filthy look in the younger man's eyes elicited a bestial sound from him causing his own arousal to swell painfully in his tightening jeans.

Grabbing the man's arm Stiles pulled him down for a bruising kiss. Lust, passion and need burning in his gut, as he hungrily sucked at the tongue gaining purchase into his mouth.

Stiles raked his fingers up the wolfs sides, greedily taking his battle torn shirt with it. The boys anxious digits teased over the pink raised areas where Derek's skin had began to heal his wounds from the battle. A hiss came in response to his ministrations.

Heated flesh pressed into heated flesh, crotch to crotch, mouth to mouth, grunts, muffled moans and the occasional growl filling the room. Stiles felt a tightening in his balls. _NO! _he thought. _Not yet!_

Derek broke away from Stiles' lips causing a filthy sound to echo through the room.

"Uhh..." Stiles gasped.

Derek sat back, catching his breath a wide smile playing across his lips, eyes dark and blown as he looked down at the wanton man writhing between his thighs.

Stiles, not content to take a break, reached up tracing the deeply carved muscles of the wolf's body. His eyes drank in the dark skin, covered in sweat; tufts of dark hair raising from the waist of his black jeans to his navel and circling two pouty pink nipples. He slowly lifted himself to place his lips on either side of Derek's right nipple, kissing it gently. He could feel the man's chest expand as he took a sharp breath. Naughtily, he nipped at the sensitive bud captured in his mouth. He was rewarded by Derek grinding his ass into his straining erection, cooing at the sultry friction.

Derek's eyes were dark with lust, he looked down at the teenager as his fingers began to fumble at his belt buckle, Derek leaned back farther giving the boy better access, enjoying the thrill it gave him to watch the younger man eagerly try to strip him of his denim. He continued to grind his denim clad ass into the engorged cock beneath him, guided by instinct, growing hotter from the sounds his lover made.

Finally Stile managed to unclasp the belt, unbutton the jeans and unzip them, rewarded with the sight of thick dark hair filling the open "V" made by the jean's fly. Slowly Derek rose, towering above Stiles prone body, and slid the jeans down his well formed thighs. The boy gasped at the sight before him.

**%%%**

**Aww what a place to leave off huh? I promise there's smut ahead, so stay tuned if you wanna find out just how eager Stile's is for a big ol' slab of Wolf meat. **


	3. Let Me Show You The Way

**AN: Still floating with no reviews, but I hope Im staying somewhere in the vicinity of realistic characterization, so please comment, comment, comment. **

**Moving along, this is the first chapter in at least a two chapter run of SMUT. If you are uncomfortable with the graphic description of homosexual copulation with an underage partner please move along as all are present here forward, but lets be honest that's the reason most of you are here...so without further ado...**

Derek slid his jeans slowly over his ass, smiling wolfishly as Stiles watched. His cock perversely slapped his stomach as he pulled his jeans past his hardened member, letting the pants hit the floor.

Stiles' mind raced.

_He's not wearing underwear. _

_God he's gorgeous. _

_OHMYGOD! _

_That thing is HUGE!_

The locker room showers had exposed Stiles to many different cocks; cut, uncut, big, small, freckled, veined, and so on. However Derek was in a league of his own.

The dark shaft rose proudly into air, ending in a fleshy pink tip surrounded by a loosely cut foreskin. Dark's dark pubic hair was trimmed back neatly surrounding the base of his cock and dusted the low and heavy balls that hung unevenly between Derek's thighs. Derek impishly slapped his stomach with his cock, showing that the head came just past his navel. It's girth almost matching the smallest part of Stile's wrist.

"Holy shit!"

Derek smiled in response, more wolf than man.

"I don't think I can..." Stiles trailed off eyes wide.

Derek leaned down on one knee in front of Stiles taking his head in both of his hands, "You don't have to do anything you don't feel 100% comfortable with. We can stop...right now if you want."

"No!" Stiles replied quickly, "I want this, I want...you." He reached up to cup the alpha's stubbled cheek

Derek looked up at Stiles from under his brows, causing a quickening in the boy's pulse, waiting just a moment to make sure he wouldn't change his mind.

"I think its time we get on equal terms," Derek chuckled, as he slipped a finger into the waistband of Stiles gym shorts.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

Quicker than could be seen by human eyes, Derek tucked his head to the young man's lap and briefly shifting, ripped the shorts from his body with canine teeth. Satisfied he looked down at the bared flesh and heated look of Stiles, the tattered front of his shorts still in his teeth.

A blush streaked across Stiles cheeks and along his chest as his modesty got the better of him both hands moving to cover sprung cock.

Derek chuckled, endeared by the pale and freckled virgin before him.

He pulled his hands from his groin, "None of this."

"But?"

"You're beautiful," the older man cooed.

He took in the vision before him. Looking at Stiles in his daily dress he never would have assumed what lay beneath. Not muscled, but toned flesh was stretched over his long nimble frame. Skin akin to cream trembled in the cool air making freckles dance. A dusting of sandy coloured hair crowned the base of the boys cock and covered his long legs. His cock was pink, circumsised and curved out to the left, sitting at an odd angle. The size of it was perfect, matching Stiles' frame nicely, long enough to be above average yet thin enough to not be a monster.

Derek let a low rumble.

"It's crooked," Stiles whispered.

"It's perfect."

The boys cheeks deepened in shade.

A hand on his chest Derek pushed Stiles back to lay on the bed. Leaning down and ducking his head to the side he captured curved appendage between his lips with honed skill.

"Ahhh!" Stile jerked as the warmth surrounding him.

It took a bit of trial and error, but soon Derek found the right movement to pull the throbbing knot into his mouth. He allowed himself to salivate heavily down the boys thin shaft lubing it to bob more smoothly in and out of his mouth. Firmly he grasped the shaft beneath his lips and began to move his head and arm in unison, doubling the sensations now rocking the younger man's body.

Small chocked sounds made their way fro Stiles as he tried to become accustomed to the feeling of Derek sucking him expertly. Gaining enough focus to rise on his elbows, he looked down to find Derek watching him intently though his dark lashes, lips spread around him and saliva trailing down his chin. He almost came in that instant.

Knowingly Derek took his free hand pressed his thumb in the small expanse between Stiles' balls and his asshole. The small circular motions soon had the teenager bucking his hips up to meet Derek's ministrations. Deftly the wolf removed his hand and and brought his lips all the way down to meet with the base of his lover's cock, sandy wisps of hair tickling his nose.

"Der...Derek...I'm gon...oh fuck...Derek I'm gonna cum," Stiles panted as he felt himself slip past the back of Derek's mouth and down his throat.

The older man, slid off of the slicked cock with a perverse pop, smiling wolfishly as his lover whimpered before him. He peppered hot kisses along the sensitive skin of Stiles' inner thigh, dragging his nails down the opposite one.

"So?" Derek mumbled between kisses.

There was silence as Stiles tried to regain the bodily processes necessary for speech, "That. Was. WOW!" Derek chuckled into the bend of his thigh, nosing at his balls.

The wolf rose to meet him with a bright smile, canines catching the light, "I have many talents."

"No shit."

Derek rose to stretch his legs, absentmindedly stroking himself, looking at the flushed boy beneath him.

Stiles' watched with rapt attention as the foreskin of Derek's monstrous cock was pulled back to reveal a glistening pink mushroom shaped head, before disappearing again as the man stroked forward. Instinctively he rose, never taking his eyes off of the prize before him.

Derek watched, heavily aroused and slightly bemused, as Stiles licked his lips and tentatively reached for his cock.

"It won't bite."

Stiles chuckled somewhat nervously.

"I cannot promise I won't though."

Stiles nervously drew back his hand at the friendly threat, but Derek captured it in his own and placed it back to his cock.

Slowly leaning forward, Stiles extended his tongue and licked at the foreskin covering the deliciously pink glans beneath. He looked up to his lover for approval, receiving a nod, before he continued. Pulling at the shaft he revealed the glistening prize he sought. Opening wide he attempted to slip the large tube of flesh past his lips. He was met with a hiss as he caught the edges of the head on his teeth, he pulled back looking up at Derek's eyes, now teary.

"Sorry. I don't really now how to..." he trailed off.

"It's OK," Derek ran a finger down the boys cheek, "Spit on it." He was met with a confused look.

Smiling Derek bent his head and spit a thick glob of saliva on his own dick, smoothing it over its entirety with his hand. Gently he pulled Stiles' head over to try again.

"Now. Try again."

Hesitantly Stiles retracted the foreskin and opened his mouth licking his lips in preparation. Being mindful of his teeth, he slowly slid the now slicked cock into his mouth. It was much easier now. Mimicking the new skill, Stiles pulled back to spit on the dark cock in his hand and slid it farther into his mouth. He marveled at the combined taste of Derek's saliva, pre-cum and the hormonal scent of the wolfs groin meeting his nostrils as he slid forward straining his jaw. A low growl let Stiles know that he was on the right track, as he looked up to a pair of radiant red eyes gazing intently into his own. His heart flipped.

" Fu-uh-ck. That's it," Derek crooned, feeling a slight buckle in his knees.

He was never able to fit more than a third of the length into his mouth, and his movement were awkward and jerky, but Derek loved every one. He had imagined this before what it would be like to hold the boy's head to his cock, straining not to ram his entire length down his throat. In the fantasies he always allowed his wolf to take control and skull fuck the teenager, ignoring the gagging pleads for air and streaming tears. Enjoy every warm, wet convulsion and vibration rattling his straining cock, but this was not the time.

He suppressed his wolf the as best he could, focusing solely on the brown eyes looking expectantly into his own, but what he found there in those eyes and the scent of spiked arousal made his efforts all the harder. Gently yet firmly Derek pulled the boy off of his cock and up into a breath stealing kiss.

Stiles hissed at the fist in his hair, finding it to be surprisingly arousing, and was met with a purr as Derek tasted himself on stiles moist lips.

"I like the way I taste on you."

Stiles reply was to smile breathlessly.

Derek reached down to cup the young boy's ass before lifting him up of the ground, lips never parting. Stiles respond by wrapping his long legs around the alpha's waist...his large cock nestling between Stiles spread cheeks, teasing the two of them in the most debaucherous way.

Stiles felt dizzy with arousal and wriggled in Derek's grasp trying to find friction on the smooth hard body that clutched him closer with each kiss. The feeling of Derek's cock on his backside was driving him mad. This scene was better than any fantasy he had ever jerked off to. Years of watching porn and pleasuring himself to faceless imagined lovers hadn't come close to the actual acts put in motion.

"I want you," Stiles rasped, pulling his lips from the heavy onslaught of the alpha.

"Mmm," Derek mumbled, "I want you too."

"No," the young man replied, catching Derek's face in his in hands forcing him to meet his eyes, "I want you."

Realization lit up Derek's eyes.

"Are you sure? 100%?"

The boy nodded.

"OK. But you have to promise to be completely open with me, if something hurts, if something is uncomfortable, if you wanna stop for any reason...YOU TELL ME!"

A smile spread across Stiles lips, he never expected such a sourwolf to be an honest and considerate lover.

"OK," he answered as Derek lowered him onto his back, and leaned over to give him a chaste peck on the lips before lowering himself between the teen's legs.

**AN: Damn did I just leave yall hanging again...:p**


	4. I Don't Want This To End

**AN: So I know there was a slight pause in this story. In my defense I intended to make it a one shot and then I wanted to flesh it out more. Depending on how I end it I may make this a series...Dont know yet. Please favourite and review. reviews are love!**

Derek guided Stiles to lift his legs, rolling them up until his knees dangled above his shoulders and his pale smooth ass pointed up into the air. Derek gave a quick nip to the exposed cheek, earning him an excited yelp.

"Here hold your knees," Derek instructed as he reached up to grab a pillow an place it under Stiles back, where it lifted off of the mattress. "Comfy?"

Stiles nodded in response a nervous smile crossing his lips.

The wolf ran his nails down the thighs before him, following by running a trail of kisses along the pink lines that followed in the wake of his fingertips. He enjoyed the slight tremble that ran through the boy before him. He nuzzled his nose into the crevice above the Stiles' anxious hole, enamored by the hormonal scent rising off the boy in waves. "You ready?"

"God Yes."

Derek chuckled as he extended his large flat tongue and lapped at the tight knot of muscle just below his nose. He gave a few long strokes with his tongue slowly discovery the taste of Stiles. He tasted like soap, and sweat, and the unmistakable flavour that all men seemed to have. He hummed appreciatively adding and extra layer of sensation to his work, causing Stiles to gasp at the unfamiliar yet ecstatic sensations rocking through his body.

Stiles attempted to control his ragged breathing, as he was quickly heading toward hyper-ventilation. He felt Derek spread him wider, sending his tongue deeper, stubble brushing at sensitive innermost parts of his thighs. He let out an undignified squeak as he felt the tongue jab at his opening, probing past the outer ring.

"Easy you're tensing up on me," Derek mumbled between tongue thrusts.

"Sorry," came his breathless reply.

Derek looked up at him from between his legs, smiling, "Don't apologise, just...here," Derek licked his palm coating it well, "this should help."

Stiles suddenly saw stars fly behind his tightly closed eyes, as he bucked into the moist, clenched fist that covered his cock as the wolf's tongue more forcefully pushed into him. He felt a smile spread into him as he continued to pump himself upward, following his most basic animal instincts, which Derek apparently appreciated.

"Good to know I'm not the only animal in the room," Derek teased as he leaned back to take a breath.

'Suddup," Stiles panted followed by a thrust, earning a laugh in response.

Derek silently sucked his free thumb and brought it to rest against the moistened opening he had so diligently prepared. He rubbed small circles, massaging his way inside of the teenager before him.

"You OK," he asked.

"Mhmm."

"Sure?"

Stiles winced as the thumb slipped past his threshold, and then driven by a manic need to get closer, pressed himself down until his ass was pressed into the base of the intruding digit.

Derek raised his brows, jaw wide, "That a boy."

"OH FUCK!" Stiles called out as he felt the finger wriggle inside of him, brushing against the flesh walls inside him.

"That feel good?" Derek asked, letting his hand fall from Stiles weeping cock, to rub his abdomen allowing the boy to rock into his hand.

"I...I...I don't...I can't...make thoughts," Stiles stammered.

Derek took this as a positive sign and withdrew his thumb, The boy whined at the loss. The wolf sucked in his index and middle ringers, and moving to stand over the flushed high schooler, placed them at his waiting hole.

"Ready for more?"

Stiles shook his head affirmatively, pupils blown and lids heavy.

The alpha gently eased the two saliva slicked digits into his squirming lover.

Stiles gasped as he felt himself spread over the width of the added finger. Derek gently scissored the two digits, spreading the hole further, earning further gasps as the boy slid down the wolf's long meaty fingers.

Derek brought his free hand up to pinch and tweak at Stile's nipples as he began to curl his enclosed fingers upwards searching for his buried treasure.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! DEREK!"

Derek smiled as he gently pressed circles into Stiles prostate causing the boy to moan and well out his name into the night. He tugged at the boy's left nipple earning a satisfying hiss, as a long string of pre-cum dripped from the cock beneath him.

"What. Erggh. Whaaa...How are you...Uhhh. What the fuck are you doing to me?"

"Dirty mouth," Derek chuckled, "That's your prostate. Feels good huh?"

His only response was a deep groan as Stiles pressed himself harder into Derek.

Derek groaned in unison as he began to stroke his own cock, becoming increasingly aroused as the sounds, smells and sights before him. He forgot how hot it was to be a virgin's first. His first. The thought sent a bolt of heat through him that ended somewhere near his balls and pooled there intensifying his arousal further. He continued finger fucking Stiles alternating between rubbing his prostate and scissoring his hole open further, until he easily slipped in a third finger. Stiles bucked down harder anxious to feel fuller.

"I'm ready," Stiles called out.

Derek raised his brows as he met the horny boy's eyes, "You sure."

"God yes."

"It's gonna hurt."

"I know."

"You'll tell me if you want to stop. If you _need _to stop."

Stiles nodded eagerly.

"Were gonna need some lube," Derek stated, punctuating with a jab at Stiles engorged prostate.

"My lacrosse bag. There's a...ahh... tub of Vaseline."

Derek never let his fingers slip from their warm resting place as he leaned over the edge of the bed and fished a tub of petroleum jelly from the gym bag on the floor. It wasn't the ideal form of lubrication, but in a pinch it would do.

Popping the top off with his thumb, Derek pulled out a small glob and used it trace Stiles relaxed hole, making sure to work a little just inside. He laughed silently as the boy continued to wriggle, overly anxious for what was about to happen. Digging out another glob, Derek slicked his cock, making sure every inch was covered.

"Ready?"

Stiles bit his lip and nodded in response.

Derek grinned and raised his brows. Reaching down he grabbed Stiles' thighs and pulled him up ensuring that his ass hung just over the edge of the mattress. He leaned down to offer a quick nip on the exposed ass, before he pushed the boys knees up and poised his throbbing dick at the petroleum slicked hole he sought after.

Gingerly he rubbed himself back and fourth across the opening, pressing gently. Stiles let out a raspy breath beneath him, and Derek heart his heart rate pick up exponentially. Slowly, and grinning the entire time, Derek rose to his tiptoes and pressed the head of his cock into the moistened opening.

A hiss entered the room, and Derek felt the muscles clenching against his intrusion, he slowed, but never stopped letting the boy take as long as he needed to adjust to him.

"Why did you stop?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't."

Stiles scowled up at his wolf lover causing Derek to chuckle, until he felt Stiles start to slide farther down his shaft. Holding him at the knees Derek let the boy sink down at his own rate. They continued like this for a while, Derek ever so gently pressing in a little as they went, Stiles stopping to breathe then working himself farther down.

"It's got to be in now."

Derek laughed.

"You're kidding," Stiles'' eyes went wide.

"We're about half way right now. We can stop if you..."

Derek was haulted as Stiles proceeded to arch his back slide as far as he could onto Derek's slicked member.

Derek should have shown better control, he should have stopped, but the anxious stubbornness of the boy and his own arousal drove him to thrust upward until his heavy balls rested against the boys ass.

"OH FUCK! OH SHIT!" Stiles cried out.


	5. Stay With Me

**AN: So definite raunchyness ahead if you haven't guessed it yet our boys are gonna have gay sex so if that is not your bag please exit this page as it will get pretty gay down below. Also for any gay boys reading, I'm pretty sure most first times aren't gonna be this seamless (mine wasn't) but then we probably didnt have sex with werewolves either (sadly) so please understand this is fiction, and technically this is a case of underage sex, so if you wanna read it I can't stop ya but if you don't just back on out. Happy fanfic'n guys. **

Derek wouldn't deny that he loved the way it felt with Stile contracting around him, squeezing him with those muscles that were so rarely used. _God! _Somehow he manged to gather his thoughts enough to speak as Stiles continued to squeeze, writhe and spill out obscenities.

"Do you want me to pull out?"

Stiles nodded, eyes and lips closed tightly, as Derek pulled out, aided by the muscles pressing his invading cock.

"OW! FUCK! Put it back in, put it back in!"

Derek looked at the boy confused, but slowly pushed his way back into the teenager.

"Now what?"

"Just give me a minute," Stiles panted out, eyes still clenched.

"We don't have to do this," Derek replied, stroking Stiles' cheek.

Stiles grabbed his arm and pulled him down into a kiss, wincing slightly as it caused Derek to push into him further. Trying to focus on anything but the feeling of his straining ass, he locked Derek into a dance of tongues. He breathed in deep through his nose, pulling in the scent of the wolf, as he sucked at the bottom lip trapped between his own. He could feel the tremble in Derek's body as he, continued his oral assault, he knew it was growing harder and for the man to hold himself back.

Stiles broke the contact, "Ok."

Derek knitted his brows, "You sure?"

"Yes," Stiles smiled up at him, flushed and breathless, the tiniest hint of pain playing at the corners of his eyes.

Derek nodded a little too excitedly for a man his age.

"But slow."

Derek nodded again, smirking at the boy as he positioned their bodies.

"But not like slow the whole time. But not too hard either I need to be able to wal-"

Derek placed a finger to Stiles' lips, "Stiles shut up and let me fuck you."

The statement sent a trickle of something between heat and electricity through Stiles ending in his balls, making them feel heavy and achey as they sat unattended.

Derek slowly rocked back on his heels, letting his cock slide out of Stiles a whimper escaping the boy with it. He carefully watched Stiles' face for any sign that he couldn't take it, but it was hard to not get lost in the brown eyes as he watched the arousal blow his pupils wide. Derek pulled out until he could feel his corona graze against the back of Stiles' entrance, he sat there for a minute, allowing the boy to breath and allowing himself to restrain his instinct to breed the boy for all he was worth.

"Ready?" Derek asked.

"Mhmm."

Derek found a slow, steady rhythm, and began to pump in and out of the panting boy. He marveled at the strength of the boys ass, as he continued his movements. He couldn't help but succumb as his lust pulled a low growl from deep in his chest, and he watched Stiles tremble at the sound of it.

"Feel good?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stiles managed to quip between the wolf's thrusts.

Derek chuckled as he responded by thrusting deep, eliciting a small yelp from Stiles.

"Really? No idea at all."

"Nope," Stiles responded meeting Derek with a hard look.

Derek never let his eyes slip from the boys as he slammed into him again, forcing out those little noises that made his blood boil.

"Maybe I should just go if this isn't doing it for you," Derek replied as he pulled clean from his warm enclosure.

Stiles sprang from the bed and caught him by the neck, "No. It was great...you were...I was...don't go."

Derek scowled mockingly at the boy, "I don't know. I might need convincing, you think you can change my mind?"

Stiles pulled Derek back to the bed and with an arm still around his neck pulled him down to the mattress and straddled his chest. Leaning forward he forced Derek's lips open with his own and kissed him deeply, trying to mimic all the movements Derek used on him. He felt the wolf's lips curl into a smile beneath his own. _Ha._

Derek let his fingers curl into the dip of Stile's waist, as their mouths waged war, ghosting them across the young flesh and sending a shiver through the boy.

"Almost," Derek teased, "what else you got?"

Stiles smiled down at him determinedly, reaching back to grasp Derek's bobbing cock. Playfully he slapped it at his backside, enjoying the way it felt. Watching Derek suck in air through his teeth, hissing at the sensation. Leaning forward Stiles positioned Derek at his primed hole, smiling devilishly.

Stiles closed his eyes at the sensation of Derek spreading him wide again, slipping in with greater ease than last time. He allowed himself to sit all the way down on the impressive member, feeling it prod what felt amazingly deep in his gut. Slowly he started to bounce, letting his weight pull him all the way down. With a smug look he leaned over and gave Derek another kiss.

"You still going sour-wolf?"

Derek bucked his hips upward, in response, a grin across his lips, "No...but I might be coming."

Stiles groaned in response, quickening his pace, eager to make the man beneath him do just that. He was met with Derek's solid hips rushing up to meet him. A fervor grew between them, as Stiles became accustomed to pleasures his ass was capable of, and Derek as he was able to give Stiles his full length with out fear of him being hurt.

Licking his palm Derek reached up and began to pump Stiles unattended cock, allowing the the boys motions to do most of the work, causing Stiles to pump into his fist then slide back on his cock. Derek was rewarded as Stiles reached forward and began to pinch and pull at his nipples, causing little burst of electric current to pulse through him.

Not losing contact Derek deftly grabbed Stiles with his free hand, rolling him over into a missionary position, the boy moving his legs accordingly to allow Derek to continue fucking him. A low rumble vibrated from the wolf as he freely pulsed in and out of Stiles now stretched entrance.

"Oh fuck."

Derek grunted at the heat in the boys voice.

"Derek?"

"Hmm."

Stiles looked sheepish, a question hiding in his brown eyes, Derek paused.

"What's wrong?"

Stiles cleared his throat, "Can you," a blush seared across his cheeks and down his neck, "Fuck me...harder."

Derek face broke into a wide grin, "I think I can manage."

Derek surged forward his balls slapping into Stiles' ass with a fleshy sound.

"OH!"

Derek drove in again, this time aiming upward in an effort to graze the boy's prostate.

"SHIT!"

found it

"YEAH, LIKE THAT"

Derek matched his pace with his intensity, his knees digging into the mattress for better leverage.

"FUCK!"

Stiles opened his previously closed eyes to be met with Derek's red Alpha eyes. His elongated canines glistened in the lamplight, as his ears began to point and his brow became lower and bestial. Never before had Stiles found Derek, or any other wolf in their mid shift, arousing but looking on he felt him self grow more so. The noise coming from Derek somewhere between a snarl and grunt, confirmed that yes this was a complete turn on.

Derek listened as Stiles heart become more erratic and the spicy scent of his arousal spiked. Stiles exigently grabbed Derek's hand, where it lazily stroked him, and fervorously aided him in ravishing his needy member.

"OHFUCKOHFUCKDEREKOH..."

Stiles sharply arched off of the bed, as his cock pulsing in his and Derek's hands and he shot his seed in high archs hitting his cheek, his chest, thigh and finally the remnants spilling down their joined hands. Derek whimpered as the contractions from the boy's orgasm constricted his cock further, setting off his own.

A ferocious and victorious growl bellowed from Derek as he released himself deep in Stiles gut, his dick throbbing against Stiles straining sphincter. Stiles looked in amazement, enamored as he watched Derek shift back to his human form, only the predatory eyes left drifting lazily in the back of their sockets as Derek finished riding his wave of pleasure.

Beaming with normal human teeth, Derek looked down at Stiles, whom he was still encased in, "So. How does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?"

"Ill let you know when I try to walk in the morning."

Derek chuckled as he raised a hand to his mouth and lapped at Stiles ejaculate dripping off his fingers.

"Mmm. You taste pretty good."

Stiles met his wolfish gaze with a timid smile.

"Ever try it? Yourself?"

The boy shook his head and Derek offered a finger to him. Without hesitation he licked it clean, never letting his gaze slip from Derek's who looked on beguiled at the scene before him.

He leaned forward and kissed Stiles once more, finding the taste of their efforts once more on the boys lips.

"Well I guess I should uh..." Derek pull himself from Stiles and awkwardly stood at the end of the bed, "get going, now that you're all home and safe and um...deflowered."

As he moved to collect his clothes, Stiles reached out and grabbed his arm, causing Derek to look down at the boy.

"Can't you stay?" Stiles voice was small, but he knew it reached the wolf's ears without doubt.

"Stiles I don't think that's a good..."

"I'm not saying this is love, I don't know what this is, but for tonight, just tonight can you stay with me?"

**AN: So this chapter ended on the stories name...awww. Much better than where I ended the last one. I don't know why I left it there, but its done now. So one more chapter probably in this story, and perhaps a series out of it IDK yet. Please remember to comment and favourite...comments =LOVE. **


	6. If Only Morning Never Came

Derek noticed how small and fragile Stiles looked again as he sat there holding onto his arm. He couldn't ignore the catch in the boy's voice when he asked the question and the glint or tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Sure," he answered a crooked grin on his face, "but I think we should probably go clean up."

Stiles beamed as he lifted himself from the bed and pulled Derek into the bathroom. Silently they slipped into the shower and turned the water on, washing away the physical evidence of their night. Grabbing the bar of soap from its shelf, Stiles timidly began to soap up Derek not meeting his eyes as the ran his soap slicked fingers across the taut flesh before him.

Derek lifted Stiles' chin with a finger, and leaned in to graze his lips with a chaste kiss. He enjoyed the feeling of Stiles' hands gliding over his body and the comfortable silence that had cloaked them, the boy was so rarely quiet. He wondered what was going on in his head but thought it best to keep the quiet and allow them both to wind down. After Stiles finished his work, Derek took the bar and replied in kind, soaping him in the gentlest of manners.

"That tickles," Stiles laughed as Derek dipped a hand under his arm.

Intentionally, Derek curled his fingers to tickle the boys armpit, earning him more laughter and a weak swat to his chest. Laughing himself he leaned in for another kiss, only to be captured as Stiles snaked an arm around him. The boy pulled him under the warm spray of the shower, and deepened the kiss as the water pulled the soap from their bodies.

He curled into the boy, feeling how much smaller he was in his arms. He wouldn't deny he'd thought of the boy fondly before , but nothing like what happened tonight. He was a sweet kid, but he was still a kid and a human kid at that, even considering him as a mate was a bad idea. There would always be tonight though. He pulled in the scent of the boy, not wanting to forget anything about the night.

Finally the kiss was broken.

"You ok?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, his eyes dark but warm.

The look stiles sent back showed he didn't believe him but he didnt press him either. Silently they got out of the shower and proceeded to dry off. Stiles brushed his teeth as Derek padded across the hall.

When he came into his room he found Derek sitting on opposite side of the bed that he slept on the covers pulled down and pillows in their rightful place. The sight sent a small thrill through him, he looked so brutish and strong, but at the same time there was a softness to him that you wouldn't see unless you knew where to look.

Stiles walked over and turned off his desk lamp and crawled under the covers without a word. He felt Derek do the same, before he curled up behind him and placed a heavy arm over his waist. Stiles smiled.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this might sound weird, but thanks. Thanks for not leaving."

Derek's heart skipped at the statement. It was a simple thank you, but he felt that the weight in the sentiment just the same.

"You're welcome Stiles," he placed a kiss on the boy's shoulder with a smile, "now shut up and go to sleep."

Stiles laughed quietly and closed his eyes, comforted by the man holding him.

Derek breathed in Stiles scent, trying to hold on to moment for as long as he could. Wanting this wasn't right, but one night wasn't going to hurt either one of them. He knew now without a doubt that this would be a night he would always cherish. There would never be anyone like Stiles, no one as mouthy as him either. Derek fell asleep with a smile on his face.

%%%

_vrrbt vrrbt...vrrbt vrrbt!_

Stiles rolled over.

_vrrbt vrrbt...vrrbt vrrbt!_

Stretching out he opened his eyes. The bed was empty, except for him.

"Derek?" He called out.

No answer.

The bed was still warm where Derek had slept a sign he hadnt been gone long, as his eyes adjusted he saw that Derek had left his shirt folded on his pillow. Picking it up he held it to his nose finding the scent of Derek still strong and compelling.

_vrrbt vrrbt...vrrbt vrrbt!_

Stiles looked over to his night stand where his phone flashed impatiently at him.

**Message received **

**Scott 6:48am**

**Stiles?**

**Message received **

**Scott 6:49am**

**Are you awake man? I really need you right now...**

**Message received**

**Scott 7:00am**

**Allison didn't make it. **

Stiles heart sank through the mattress, a cold sweat peppering his skin. His stomach lurched as he re-read the messages again and again.

"Derek?" Stiles chocked out forgetting that he wasn't there.

Realization that he was alone hit him, making his eyes sting.

_Shit!_

Tears began to roll down Stiles cheeks as he typed out a reply to his friend.

**Message Sent**

**recipient Scott 7:05am**

**You still at the hospital?**

**Message received**

**Scott 7:05am**

**Yeah.**

**Message Sent**

**recipient Scott 7:07am**

**I'll be right there man, let me get dressed.**

**Message received**

**Scott 7:08am**

**Thanks.**

Stiles sat there, numbness filling him.

No wolf there to wipe away his tears this time.

No one to hold him.

Nothing but the shirt in his hands and the memories of the man that left it.

_**FIN**_

**AN: so thats all folks. I know this last chapter was pretty short, but the whole story was intended to be a one shot so I went way further than I thought I was going to. I have a few other ideas I want to work on but if you guys wanna see this go further and maybe be a two parter I might revisit this and see if we can get Derek to get past his fear of being bad for Stiles. I really wanted this to be a little more romantic, but its kinda smutty and sad...hmmm...I just wrote what the boys told me lol. Remember to comment and let me know what you think. To all the guys and gals that made it to the end with me I love you and thanks for everything. **

**3 Mr. E**


End file.
